I Fall To Pieces
by GardeniasInHand
Summary: After Edward leaves, Bella gets bitten by Victoria. She has lived 150 years without her true love Edward. What happens when the Cullens show up after 150 years? ExB. please R&R! Rated T for language.
1. Save Me

I Fall to Pieces

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

This is my second fan fic. Enjoy!

So, here's the list of powers and abilities that Bella will have as a vampire:

-ability to transform into any animal or person

-faster than normal vampires

-retractable fangs (in the Twilight books, S. M. never mentions the Cullens having fangs, but Bella the vamp does have fangs that she can retract back into her mouth)

-skilled fighter

-ability to persuade a person to do anything (like random jumping jacks!)

- ability to appear human

-ability to manipulate fire

-ability to clone any person

-ability to listen to other's thoughts and communicate through thoughts with other vampires and humans.

Sooooooo, story time!

* * *

Chapter One: Save Me

BPOV

The woods were getting dark as I continued to stumble around, desperate to find _him_. I knew he couldn't leave me, he just couldn't. He told me he loved me. At least I thought he did.

_Flashback_

_"You...don't...want me?" I tried out the words, confused by the way they sounded, placed in that order._

_"No."_

_I stared, uncomprehending, into his eyes. He stared back without apology. His eyes were like topaz-hard and clear and very deep. I felt like I could see into them for miles and miles, yet nowhere in their bottomless depths could I see a contradiction to the word he'd spoken._

_"Well, that changes things." I was surprised by how calm and reasonable my voice sounded. It must be because I was so numb. I couldn't realize what he was telling me. It still didn't make any sense._

_He looked away into the trees as he spoke again. "Of course, I'll always love you...in a way. But what happened the other night **(A/N: Jasper, blood, grr)** made me realize that it's time for a change. Because I'm..._tired_ of pretending to be something I'm not, Bella. I am not human." He looked back, and the icy planes of his perfect face were _not_ human. "I've let this go on much too long, and I'm sorry for that."_

_"Don't." My voice was just a whisper now; awareness was beginning to seep through me, trickling like acid through my veins. "Don't do this."_

_He just stared at me, and I could see from his eyes that my words were far too late. He aleady had._

_End Flashback_

I was rudely pulled from my thoughts by a low, feral snarl. I turned my head slowly and was met by a head of fiery read hair. _Victoria._ She was lounging against a tree, watching me with red eyes.

Relief coursed through me. It was really too easy. I had known that Victoria wanted to kill me and now seemed as good a time as any. I wouldn't even have to suffer without my Edward for much longer. My Edward. The thought brought a small smile to my face.

Victoria sneered at me. "Aren't you going to put up a fight, human?" she snapped.

"No, Victoria, you would be doing me a favor if you killed me right now."

"Aren't you worried about what your precious Edward will do when he finds out you're dead?"

"He's gone. He and his family left me. He doesn't love me anymore," I said in a dead voice.

Victoria perked up at this news. "So, he's really gone. Well, in that case, I won't kill you. No, I think turning you will be a much better punishment for you. Your mate killed my mate. You will now have to live eternity without you Edward."

_What! _She was right, that was the worst punishment. Before I could think about it any longer, she lunged at me. I didn't even scream. She landed on me with a thud and knocked me to the forest floor. She gave me one final sadistic smile before leaning over and sinking her fangs into my neck. I felt a prick of pain, then nothing.

Before I knew what was happening, Victoria jumped off of me and scrambled back into the shadows. That's when the fire started. It felt like my veins were on fire and were bursting with my boiling blood. I clamped my mouth shut. I refused to scream. I let the flames engulf me as I lost any sense of who or where I was.

The fire claimed me and I forgot where I was and all that was left was the pain. I squeezed my eyes shut against the onslaught of emotions. I was going to be a vampire. That meant that I would have to disappear. What would Charlie think? I couldn't help but wonder what would happen if the Cullens came back. What would they think if they found out I had finally become one of them. Edward wouldn't have to be so damn careful.

I let out a whimper as the fire spread through my whole body and engulfed my limbs, my mind, and my heart in its blazing wrath.

* * *

Well, there's chapter one. Let me know what you think.

See the pretty green button? If you push it, Jasper will bring you strawberries and whipped cream!


	2. Leaving

Chapter Two: Leaving

EPOV

I knew that my family would not take the information that we had to leave Forks easily, especially Alice; she had really come to love Bella as a sister. I knew I had to lie to them about what I had told Bella in the forest. I still didn't believe that I had said those horrible things to her and I knew that my family would kill me if they knew, so I told them that Bella had agreed and didn't want anything like her birthday to happen again. I told them that it was her idea. That really tore up Alice and Esme. I had basically told the love of my life that I didn't want her and that she wasn't good enough for me, then I had told my family that their daughter and sister wanted them to leave. I was on a roll.

Had it not been for the dark mood at our home, I would have laughed at my family's reactions: Rosalie couldn't seem to hold back her smile, she had never liked Bella; Emmett threw a chair at me; Esme broke down crying on Carlisle, while Carlisle glared at me; Alice just stood there with her mouth open; Jasper had to leave the house because of all the mixed emotions swirling around: sadness, anger, disgust, and Rosalie's joy, which she apparently didn't do a very good job covering up. I took a moment to listen in on my family's thoughts and gauge their reactions.

_How could Edward do this to us? I'll never see my sister again_-Alice

_My poor daughter. I wonder what Edward said to her?_-Esme

_Man! Now I'll never get to play Halo with Bella!_-Emmett

_Silly human girl. It's best anyway_-Rosalie

_Son, you and I _will_ talk about this_-Carlisle

_All these emotions are suffocating. I need to leave_-Jasper

So, they all thought I was an idiot, Alice. Jasper had to hold her back. Carlisle looked at me pointedly and I followed him upstairs, dragging my feet. We got up to his office and he closed the door.

"Son, it doesn't exactly take a genius to know that you lied to all of them," he said sternly.

"I know, Dad, but you would kill me if you knew the horrible things I said to Bella. She never deserved to hear anything that awful and it was me that said those things." I hung my head.

"Edward," said Carlisle, summoning his centuries of patience, "I know it's hard son, but you have to tell me everything you told Bella."

The thought of repeating those atrocious things I had said to Bella back to my father made me cringe. I reached up and pinched my nose. Carlisle looked at me expectantly. "I told her that I didn't want her and that she wasn't good enough for me. I told her that we were leaving and that I didn't want her to come with us. I told her to move on and forget about me, as if I had never existed." By the time I finished, my shoulders were shaking with silent sobs. Carlisle walked up to me and wrapped his arms around me. This startled me; I thought he would kick me out or yell at me.

"You are right, those were terrible things to say to Bella and she did not deserve them son. But, it was something you felt you had to do. Was it the best thing to do? Perhaps not, but now she may have a chance at a real, human life."

I sighed and looked at Carlisle. His honey brown eyes were full of concern and worry.

"Where do we go now?" I asked.

"Well, I will make a call and perhaps the Denali clan will allow us to stay with them in Alaska."

I nodded and followed Carlisle to the door. He paused before opening it and turned to me. "Son, I will not pressure you into telling the rest of the family what you told me, but I do think that they need to know what you really told Bella. She is, after all, family."

I nodded sullenly and trudged after him. The thought of reliving it _again_ was almost more than I could bear.

Just as I suspected, the family did not take it well. Everyone besides Rose proved their love for Bella by yelling at me or, in Esme's case, breaking down in sobs. I was mortified and ashamed that I was the one who reduced my mother to tears.

Our belongings were packed within several hours and we were ready to begin making our way to Alaska. Carlisle suggested that I drive alone and I had never been more grateful to him. The last thing I wanted now was to be surrounded in the close confines of the car with the swirling thoughts of my family. I could barely comprehend and process my own jumbled thoughts, let alone those of my family. I wanted so badly to rush back to Forks and take Bella up in my arms and whisper in her ear over and over how much I loved her. It took everything in me to keep driving. The pain was crippling and intense with its enormity. I had never felt such a huge weight.

As I drove, i revisited all of my fondest memories of the human girl who had stolen my heart. I could almost hear her laugh in the car beside me and was almost surprised to find myself still alone. I could almost feel the heat of her blushing cheeks. When I had looked into her eyes that first day in the cafeteria, all else had fallen away and all I could see was her. Then, once I realized that I couldn't hear her thoughts, her company became something of a relief to me, that is, after I got over the blood lust. Around her, it was silent and peaceful and I could focus on just being with Bella. Maybe someday, my family and I would return to Forks. Maybe I would see Bella again and meet her children and grandchildren. I knew it was irrational of me to be jealous, especially after I had just shoved her away, but the thought of Bella having children with someone else had me clutching the steering wheel so hard that I left dents in it. As we left Washington and made our way up the coast, the crippling realism of my Bella memories left me slumped over the wheel, dry sobbing.


	3. Awakening to Death

Chapter Three: Awakening to Death

BPOV

The fire seemed to go on and on. After what seemed like years, I became aware of voices. I could distinguish a man's voice and two women's voices. The man reminded me of Jasper and I couldn't stop the whimper that escaped my lips. To be reminded of my family was almost too much to bear. The first woman I heard speak had a gentle, motherly voice and she spoke softly, comforting me. I couldn't help but compare her to Esme. The second woman I heard had a higher voice and she seemed very bouncy. She kept asking the other woman when I would wake up.

"Is she awake yet? I can't wait to take her shopping!"

"Alex," said the other woman sharply, "go outside and stop bothering us. She'll wake up when she's ready."

"Why do you think she was all alone in the woods?" asked the man in a deep, calm voice.

"I don't know. The vampire that bit her just left her there to go through the change all alone. It's horrible. A young woman like her shouldn't be out in the woods all alone. We'll take care of her though."

As I continued to listen to the people talk, I could feel the pain start to ebb. I breathed a sigh of relief. Suddenly, the fire flared stronger than ever before and I screamed out. My heart began to race. I felt a pair of iron hands clamp down on my wrists to hold me still.

"Kate, it's almost over," said the man.

"Keep holding her still," said the woman named Kate.

I felt my heart slow steadily. It thumped feebly several more times before it stopped altogether.

"It's over," Kate breathed.

"Is she awake yet? Can she hear us? Where's Lillie?" asked the bouncy girl called Alex

"Alex! The transformation is over and she should wake up any minute. Go find Lillie."

The pain was completely gone. I could feel every thread of the soft couch I was lying on. I could hear the faint trickle of a stream and the soft sigh of the wind. I could hear the rapid heartbeat of a bird that was exactly 0.43 miles away. I could feel the wind from an open window touch every cell of my skin. I decided that it was time to see my new world. I opened my eyes and was met with quite a site. Four people were in front of me, one, the man, was sitting at my feet. One woman was watching me carefully, a gentle smile playing on her lips. One girl was bouncing on the balls of her feet, grinning widely. The last person, another woman was watching me with no emotion on her face.

"How are you feeling, dear?" asked the woman named Kate.

I flinched at the term of endearment.

"Where am I?" I asked and my eyes widened at my voice. It sounded like wind chimes in a soft breeze and reminded me too much of _them_. Alex giggled and bounced some more.

"Here, drink this," the man commanded in a gentle, but firm tone. He handed me a glass with a red liquid in it. My eyes widened when I realized it was blood. I shook my head violently. "Don't worry, none of us drink from humans."

He was right. Upon closer inspection, I could see that they all had the same butterscotch-color eyes that the Cullens had. I took the glass and sniffed it. Only then did I register the intense burning in the back of my throat. I sucked the blood down greedily and wiped my mouth.

"What's your name? I'm Alex."

"Bella, Bella Swan," I said, again marveling at how my voice sounded.

"Hello Bella. I'm Kate, this is Matthew, Alex, and Lillie," she said, gesturing to the man at my feet, the bouncing girl, and the woman in the back.

I nodded at each of them.

"What were you doing in the woods all alone, if you don't mind me asking," Matthew asked.

I hesitated, looking at each of them, silently begging them not to make me relive the tale. I was surprised; Edward said that human memories generally dim with the transformation, but I could still feel the hurt as fresh as ever, if not more.

"It's quite alright dear, perhaps with time," said Kate.

"Here, I went shopping for you. I hope it's your size," said Alex, bounding forward and handing me a new shirt and jeans.

"Thank you," I said, thinking back at how Alice loved to take me shopping to get new clothes. I closed my eyes and allowed the memory to overtake me. Everyone in the room suddenly gasped and my eyes snapped open. I looked at each of them and Lillie pointed to her cheek. I reached up and touched my cheek. I was shocked to find them wet. "I don't understand, I thought vampires couldn't cry," I said.

Matthew looked quickly at Lillie, then Kate. "How did you know that?" he asked warily.

Shit. I really didn't want to tell them that. "My um…my uh…my boyfriend told me," I whispered.

"Who was your boyfriend?" Kate asked.

I opened my mouth, but his name wouldn't come out. I wrote in midair, gesturing for a pen. Lillie left momentarily and returned in half a second with a pen and notepad. I picked up the pen and squeezed my eyes shut as I let the pen glide over the paper. I peeked at the pad and his name was written there in my own elegant script. Just his name brought a fresh wave of wet, salty tears to my eyes. I was so confused. I held up the pad and Kate gasped.

"Cullens," she spat.

I looked at her questioningly.

"Lillie knows Carlisle. She has been in contact with him for several days. He and his family have left Forks and moved on. He wouldn't say where they were going, but he mentioned a Bella and something about Edward and woods."

I flinched and began to sob at Edward's name.

"You're Bella," Kate whispered. "I can't believe that they would do this. I have always held Carlisle in high regard."

"It's not his fault, it's mine. I wasn't good enough for Edward, so he left and took everyone with him," I said, sniffling.

"Oh, no, it wasn't you, sweetie," said Kate with firm sincerity. She walked over cautiously, gauging my reactions, and sat next to me. I sat up quickly and flung myself into her waiting arms. I cried so hard, but this time, no tears came. I was positive that I was a vampire because Kate's skin was warm and not hard. I wanted so desperately to be able to shed tears, but I couldn't. I let Kate hold me for hours, simply rocking us back and forth. Matthew and Alex stayed close, but I had not seen Lillie.

"I'm sorry," I said after what felt like days.

"Honey, there is absolutely nothing to be sorry for," said Kate.

"Thank you for letting me cry all over you."

"My pleasure. Now, we do have some work to do. Now that you are a vampire, Matthew wants to find out what your powers are. You already seem to have the power to cry tears, but let's see, shall we?"

I nodded. Matthew entered the room and Kate stood up. I straightened my legs and suddenly, I was standing. I looked around and saw that I was in a small, simple sitting room with a couch, fireplace, TV, and a huge bookcase on the back wall. I looked over at the fireplace and was admiring it when I heard Matthew and Kate whispering. With my new vampire hearing, I could hear them all the way from the kitchen, which was were they were. They were talking about the Cullens.

"I admire Carlisle deeply, but I cannot imagine him doing something like this to one of his family," said Matthew.

"It was never Carlisle's idea in the first place. It was his son who wanted to leave, Edward."

At the mention of Edward's name, the fireplace suddenly leapt to life, a huge, roaring fire springing up. I screamed and jumped back and just like that, the fire died down. Kate, Matthew, and Alex came dashing in. I was staring at the fireplace.

"What is it Bella?" asked Matthew.

"T-t-the fireplace j-j-just lit up with a b-b-big fire," I stammered.

"Why?" asked Kate.

"Wait, I have an idea," said Matthew. "Bella, look at me."

I turned and stared into his swirling golden eyes.

"Bella, who left you in the woods all alone? Who did this?" he asked firmly.

I stared at him with wide eyes.

"Was it him? Was it Carlisle's son? Was it Edward?"

Again, at the mention of Edward's name, I stiffened and the fireplace burst to life, the fire even larger and hotter than last time.

"Amazing," Matthew breathed. "Now, Bella, I want you to think of your family and all of your loved ones. Think of how much you love them and focus it."

The fire seemed to calm down and it became a small, warm flame in the fireplace, glowing a bright orange.

"Wow, you can control fire, that's so _cool_," said Alex excitedly.

I giggled and watched the flames dance along the walls and the ceiling.

"Well, we know two of your powers now. What were you thinking when you started to cry tears yesterday, Bella?"

"I was thinking of my best friend Alice and my human life."

"Okay, think of that again and hold onto that memory as tight as you can."

I nodded and thought of all of the things that made me human. My warm skin, my deep chocolate brown eyes, my blush, my tears, my clumsiness.

Kate gasped suddenly and Alex squealed.

"Bella, look," said Matthew and he steered me toward a mirror. I stared back in amazement at the human Bella. My mind strained to hold onto the memories and I kept it as long as I could until it began to fade and break away. I morphed back into Bella the vampire.

"Very good, Bella. It seems to take a lot of energy to retain the thoughts, but we can work on that later," said Matthew. "It seems as though you have two very unique powers, manipulation of fire and the ability to convincingly human. Shall we continue with our exploration?"

"I'm sort of worn out, maybe tomorrow?" I asked.

Matthew nodded understandingly.

"If it's not too much trouble, I am a little thirsty," I said shyly.

"Oh, of course," said Kate and rushed into the kitchen. I heard the fridge open, a packet of blood being opened, poured into a cup, and being heated up. She returned several minutes later.

"We like to drink our blood warm. Here you are dear." She handed me the cup.

I chuckled at the mug, which said "Bite me" on the side. "How appropriate," I said and Alex giggled.

I sniffed the blood and venom immediately pooled in my mouth. I closed my mouth quickly so I didn't drool or anything gross, but was met by a sharp pain in my lower lip. It didn't actually hurt, it was just the surprise that made me drop the cup. Matthew reached out and caught it, his hand a blur.

"Bella, what's wrong?" said Kate in alarm.

I opened my mouth and felt around. I gasped again as my fingers grazed over two very sharp teeth that I seemed to have suddenly acquired. They were in the place where my human canine teeth should have been and they could only really be described as fangs. I opened my mouth wider and pointed to them. Kate gasped, but Matthew reached out, fascinated. He touched one tentatively. I reached into my mouth and pressed down on one. I felt the fangs slowly sink back into my gums and returned to their normal size as my canine teeth.

"I've never met a vampire that possessed actual fangs," said Matthew. He chuckled and I looked at him, surprised. "We seem to be stumbling upon your gifts, Bella."

I grinned and laughed with him.

"Do you have any idea why you might possess any of these powers?" asked Kate

"Well, when I was human, I was sort of terrified of hot things and fire. I hated having candles around. My cousin died in a fire, so that might be the reason for my fear. Um, about the fang thing, I was told once by my dentist that I had really long canine teeth. He was planning on filing them down."

"Hmm…" said Matthew, contemplating.

"What are we going to do about Bella's disappearance?" asked Kate. "For all her friends and parents think, she fell off the edge of the earth."

"I don't want to make a big deal about it, how about a car accident," I suggested.

"Okay, we could put it in the paper."

"NO!" I said a bit too loudly.

Matthew and Kate looked at me, surprised. "Well, maybe a small article," Kate said.

I relented and we all got to work setting it up. Alex had many good ideas and I even got a laugh at some of them, but we ultimately settled on car accident.

I was surprised at how fast it worked and the next week, the newspapers printed the death of Bella Swan. It was very strange to read about my own death in the paper. It was only after I read the article that I considered the affect if would have on Edward. Oh, God, he didn't know it was fake. Too late, I realized what thinking about Edward meant and the fire place burst to life again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four! Whooooo! I know that it took me a really long time to put this up. Don't hate me! Chapter Five will follow shortly!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, just an unhealthy obsession with Jasper!

* * *

Chapter Four

APOV

"Jasper, what do we do? I'm so worried about Edward," I asked of my husband.

"Alice, I don't think there's anything we can do. He'll wake up when he's ready."

"But he hasn't moved in a week. He just sits up there locked in his room," I whispered.

"Sweetie, please, we're probably making him uncomfortable. Let's go, come on," said Jasper, dragging me outside.

We came back several hours later to find Edward's door still locked. "Sweetie, I'm going to the study," I said and touched Jasper's cheek. He grabbed my hand and pressed a kiss to my palm.

"Alright love."

We separated and I went into the huge office that was across from mine and Jasper's room. I turned on the computer and waited for it to warm up. As soon as it did, I went on the internet and went to Google to search the web for anything on Bella. Edward had asked me several times last week before slipping into his "coma" to check Bella's future, but it was blank. It had become increasingly frustrating for me; I couldn't see anything of Bella and I had no idea why. So, I now had to rely of Google. It was so irritating and _human._ Since we had left Bella, there had been no news on her and we assumed that she was safe and sound, well as safe as she could be.

I began to sift through the articles, nothing really catching my interest. It turns out that there are a lot of Bella Swans. Finally, just as I was about to give up, I saw an article that caught my eye. It was from Forks, Washington and was in regard to one Isabella Swan.

"Jasper, I found Bella!" I yelled. Jasper came rushing in. I opened the article, bouncing up and down in excitement. As we began to read through the article, my excitement changed immediately to shock and horror.

"Oh, my God," Jasper breathed. "Bella's dead. But how?"

"A car accident. Oh, God. Jasper, look this happened last week. We've only been gone for a week. She died _days_ after we left." I broke down and began to dry sob on Jasper's shoulder. "We have to tell the others."

"Alice, what about Edward? All we did was leave Bella and look how he reacted. What will he do when he finds out she's dead?"

"Well, we just can't tell him. Go get the others, but make sure you guard your thoughts. Tell the others to as well. Maybe, after fifty years, Edward'll think that Bella just died of old age or something."

"Alice, darling," said Jasper, "you are seriously overestimating my self-control. I can't hide my thoughts from Edward for _fifty_ years! Maybe six months, if I try really hard."

"Okay, we'll figure something out. Go get the others, family meeting in five."

Jasper nodded and raced downstairs. I took my time closing the article, but kept the computer up in case Carlisle wanted to see it. I descended the stairs at human speed.

"Sis, hurry it up, will ya?" Emmett hollered.

"Emmett, shut up," said Jasper, a serious look on his face.

"What is it son?" Carlisle asked.

"Jasper and I will tell you, but it is extremely important that we keep our thoughts to ourselves," I said, jerking my head back towards the stairs and Edward, signaling that they were not to tell Edward.

Everybody nodded, so I continued. "Okay, so you know how Edward is basically in a coma up there? Well, that happened because we _left_ Bella. I really don't know how her would react if he found out that Bella is…well, she's-"

"Jeez, sis, spit it out," said Emmett gruffly. Even he could see that this was serious.

"Bella's dead," said Jasper.

"Honey," I said, patting his shoulder, "I was kinda going for letting them all down easy."

Everyone just stared at Jasper and I. "How do you know?" said Emmett, eyeing us suspiciously.

"We read it in the Forks Herald (**A/N: made it up**)," I said.

"That is a fairly accurate and respected newspaper in Forks. Everyone used to read it. If you two read about it in the Forks Herald, then it's probably true."

As everyone's emotions began to surface, Jasper couldn't take it and excused himself. Emmett looked like he was about to cry, as did Esme. Carlisle was having a stare-down match with the carpet, his forehead bunched in a heavy frown. Even Rose looked upset. We all knew she didn't like Bella, but even Rose was above wishing someone death.

"When did it happen, Alice?" asked Carlisle.

I was sort of hoping that this question wouldn't come up. "Uh…yesterday." Carlisle glared at me and I could tell that he didn't believe me.

"Alice…"

"Fine. It happened last week."

"WHAT!" Emmett yelled. Rose smacked him on the back of the head. "But, we only left last week," he stammered.

"I know," I said, hanging my head. "She was killed in a car accident a couple of days after we left."

"Fuck," Carlisle muttered. We all looked at him, stunned. Carlisle _never_ swore and didn't like it when we did either. "We cannot tell him. He will be devastated if we do. Of course, he will be hurt if we don't tell him."

"I suppose the best we can do is guard our thoughts," said Jasper. I looked up at him, surprised to see him in the house again. He held his arms open for me and I rushed into them. We all dry sobbed on our respective mate's shoulders, trying desperately to decide what to do.

* * *

A/N: I know that this chapter is not as long as some of the others, but I promise to make the other chapters longer.

Run along and review!


	5. Visitors and Surprises

**Hello again my dear readers! Chapter five of I Fall to Pieces is now up and chapter six will follow shortly.**

* * *

*40 Years Later*

BPOV

My life had really come together. I had discovered all of my powers and was having so much fun with them. Since I had joined Matt and his coven, we had welcomed a new member. Her name was Haley and she and Alex had become my sisters. Alex was forever nineteen, while I was eighteen and Haley was sixteen. Haley had so much energy and her power was that she would block or disable another vampire's powers. I had become so much more confident and I really didn't think that the Cullens would even recognize me. That particular thought, however, sent a pang through my heart. I sometimes thought about Edward and how he was doing. Where was he living? Did he find a new love? Had he moved on, because I hadn't?

About twenty years ago, our coven moved from Washington to New York and we lived in a large, beautiful house about half an hour from the heart of New York. I loved New York. There was so much to see and do and Alex and Haley loved it because there were plenty of shopping opportunities. Those two reminded me so much of Alice. I miss Alice so much!

I had already gone to college twice and I was getting bored. It was hard because we couldn't stay in one place for too long and we couldn't really hold jobs because we didn't age. That tended to raise suspicions. So, I set out to memorize every part of New York. I knew where all the good restaurants were, I knew where to get a really good haircut, and I knew where all the hidden clubs were. I rarely just hung out at home, but one day I was doing just that.

"Haley, where the fuck did you put my phone?!" I screamed from my room. Haley burst in suddenly.

"Why do you always blame me?" she asked, feigning hurt.

"Gee, let me think," I snapped.

"Hmm, I detect a note of sarcasm."

I gasped. "Sarcasm? From me? Never!"

"Ask Kate, she might have it," said Haley.

I sneered at her and stomped down the hall. "Kate!" I yelled and flung open her door. "Holy fuck!" I yelled. Kate and Matt were wrapped around each other, making out quite ferociously. Alex materialized next to me and I heard Haley snigger from the other room. Lillie chuckled from downstairs. "Okay, I _really_ did not need to see that, you two," I said. "Besides, you're going to infect poor Alex's innocent little mind." I quickly covered up Alex's ears. She laughed and wiggled free.

"Please, I haven't been "innocent" for 100 years."

I gawked at her. "Okay, well at least save that shit for when Haley's not in the house," I pleaded, while Matt scrambled to put his shirt back on. Luckily, the two lovebirds hadn't gotten to the pants part of the performance.

"Yeah, right!" Haley yelled. "I haven't been innocent for 30 years."

I was shocked. "Wow, girl," said Alex with mock pity, patting my back, "I think it's about time you got rid of that pesky thing called your virginity."

I growled at her. "Do you really want to tease me, Alex?" I asked.

Her eyes widened in fright and I smirked. Suddenly, a sickly sweet, very familiar scent hit me. I ran to the window and just about swallowed my tongue. A black Mercedes was pulling up in front of our house. "Shit! Who called the Cullens?"

"I did," called Lillie.

"What?! Why the fuck would you do that? I don't want to see _him_."

"Don't worry," said Matt, patting my back, "it's just Carlisle and the blond. What's her name again? Roselind or Rosealine, something like that."

"It's Rosalie," I said. "What am I supposed to do, they can't see me."

"You could be our pet dog or another member of our coven. As long as he doesn't recognize you, you can be any vampire you want," said Kate.

"Okay," I mumbled. I stood in front of a mirror and closed my eyes.

"Oh, I know!" said Alex and ran back into our room (I shared a room with Alex). She came running out holding a paper with a name on it. "Here, this is the name of a vampire I used to know in Paris."

Haley's jaw dropped. "You lived in Paris?"

"Bitch," I muttered and Alex smirked at me. I touched the name of the vampire and instantly transformed into her. I looked at myself in the mirror. I had to admit, she was pretty. I now had pitch black hair, golden eyes, and a tall, slender figure. This new me was slightly taller than the normal, vampire me. She also had much darker skin and a more slender face.

"Okay," said Alex, "your new name is Marie."

I raised my eyebrows. "Marie? Really? That's my middle name." I chuckled, then immediately sobered up at the thought of going down stairs. "Okay, let's do this," said Haley and dragged me down the stairs. I immediately made a beeline to the kitchen and we sat that the table, waiting for Matt to bring us in. I could hear Matt and Carlisle talking. Apparently, Carlisle had come to New York for some sort of doctor's conference and Rosalie had insisted on coming along for the shopping.

"Well, Carlisle it is wonderful to see you, I trust your family is doing well?" said Matt and I immediately snarled loudly at him. "Excuse me," he said and came into the kitchen. "What?" he asked, annoyed.

"Don't ask him about his family, he'll mention me and Edward and Alice and Esme and Jasper and Emmett…I don't think I can take it," I said, too quietly and quickly for anyone but Matthew to hear.

"Okay, okay, sorry sweetie." He left and I tried to block out the conversation. I grinned as I decided to play with Carlisle and Rose a little bit. I stood up and walked calmly into the living room. Alex and Haley, sensing what I was doing, bounced in after me. I looked calmly at Carlisle with my golden eyes.

"Hello," he said politely.

Matt glanced at me. "Carlisle, I would like you to meet my daughters. This is Haley," said Matt and Haley grinned, "and this is Alex," Matt said, gesturing to a bouncing Alex, "and this is," he looked at me and it occurred to me that Matt didn't actually know my new name.

"I'm Marie," I said. "You know, Matt, it's awfully dark in here. Why don't I turn on some light?" I asked and smirked.

Matt smiled and chuckled. I kept my gaze locked with Carlisle's and snapped my fingers. A large, blazing fire erupted in the brick fireplace. Rose shrieked and jumped up. Carlisle's head whipped around and his eyes widened.

"Show off," Haley muttered. I grinned at Carlisle.

"That's just one of my talents."

"Could you show us another? That was very extraordinary," said Carlisle eagerly.

"Yeah, I can communicate with people in their minds."

"Impressive. Manipulating fire and the power of thought communication. You could be a very dangerous vampire."

"Not as dangerous as your family," I said very quietly to myself, but from the look he gave me, I think Carlisle heard. He looked into my eyes and seemed to see something there, something that he had been looking for. "Marie, your eyes," he said quietly. "I have never seen eyes like yours. They are chocolate brown, not golden brown or red."

"Well, I'm a vegetarian, but my eyes change color. They turn that brown color when I'm feeling strong emotions."

I began to squirm under his scrutiny of my eyes. He began muttering something under his breath, too low and fast for even me to hear.

"Carlisle…" said Matt uncertainly.

Carlisle's head snapped up and his expression was strained. "I apologize, your eyes just reminded me of someone my family and I used to know, a human girl."

"What was her name," said Alex eagerly. I had been hoping that she would not ask this question. I knew exactly what the answer would be.

"Her name was Isabella Swan," said Carlisle quietly.

I coughed loudly. "Well, this has been a truly lovely chat, but I have to go…study," I said and jumped up. As I ran up the stairs, Alex and Lillie followed me. I raced up to my room and flung myself down on the bed, allowing the disguise to fall away as I became Bella once again.

"Sweetie, come here," said Lillie and I jumped into her arms, sobbing onto her shoulder. She sat us down in a rocking chair and after a couple of minutes she began to rock us back and forth, humming in my ear. Lillie was like my mother/sister. She was lots of fun to hunt with, but she always knew when to comfort me and when to leave me alone. Now she knew that I needed comforting and I was so grateful. "It's going to be okay, honey," she said, looking at me. Alex sat down on the floor at our feet and looked up at me.

"Yeah, sis. I promise that you don't have to go downstairs. I'll sit up here with you if you want."

I gave her a tearful smile and nodded. Lillie transferred me from her arms to my bed and went back down stairs. Alex and I sat on the bed for what felt like hours until we finally heard the front door close and the unmistakable sound of Carlisle leaving; Matt came up the stairs seconds later.

"Bella, are you okay? I had no idea that he would say that, I swear."

"No, it's not your fault. I think it was my eyes or something I said. Carlisle is extremely observant. I was afraid this would happen. What do we do now?"

"Well, we could move back to Forks. I think it might give you some closure," said Matt.

"That could work," I admitted. It certainly would be nice to get some closure on this part of my life.

"Whoo! Forks, here we come!" Alex and Haley yelled.

* * *

**Don't forget to review! Reviews make me feel warm and fuzzy inside. Thank you soooooooo much to all that have reviewed my stories and I love to read them!**

**Also, I have recently uploaded a new story. It's a one-shot song-fic of Bella and Jasper. I love those two together. Anyways, its about how Jasper comes home from war, but he's different and Bella writes a song about how she wants to help fix Jazz and the song finally brings him around. I don't want to give too much away, so check it out and while you're at it, review!**

**More reviews=longer chapters!**


	6. Back in Town

Told ya I'd have chapter six up soon! Also, you can go to my profile and check out the links I have there. I have pictures of what I think Bella's coven looks like. You can also look at the other stories I have written, so check it out!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, just Matty, Alex, Haley, Lillie, and Kate.

* * *

CPOV (On the plane back to Forks)

Ever since Bella had died, our family had not been the same. Poor Jasper couldn't even be around Edward, his emotions were just too strong. Alice hardly ever went shopping anymore. Emmett had become serious and didn't joke or play around much at all. Esme hadn't cracked a smile in years. It was Edward I was worried about the most. Just being in the same house as him made me so depressed. But meeting Marie had reminded me so much of Bella. I couldn't put my finger on it, but something about the way she spoke and especially her eyes, golden like mine, but with a hint of Bella's signature chocolate brown color, made me think that Bella may not be as dead as we had all thought. But, we had all seen Bella's grave and it had seemed so final. I just needed to hunt and clear my head. We all had to accept the fact that Bella was really gone and was not coming back, so matter how hard we wished that she would.

Next to me, Rose was filing her nails and chatting animatedly to Emmett on the phone. This was going to be a _long_ flight.

*100 Years Later*

BPOV

It had been about 150 years since the Cullens had left. Any hope that my death had been fake had certainly left their minds. Even if I was still human and had lived a long, healthy life, I would be dead by now. We had lived in Forks for 100 years and I had forced myself to go to the Cullen's house several times. I never caught more that a glimpse of Edward. Every one of the Cullens looked awful. It became clear to me just what my "death" had done to each of them. I always came to their house in the form of a bird. One day, I decided to take my interaction with them to a new level. I left my house and transformed into a large black lab and galloped through the woods to the Cullen house. I began to bark, making myself known. I quickly made my fur scruffy and my ribs stick out a bit. The front door immediately flung open and I was greeted by Esme. She looked terrible. Her eyes were hollow and lifeless and she had large purple bruises under her eyes.

"Oh, hello sweet thing. Are you lost?" She looked around for my "owners." "Come inside and let's get you some food." She led me inside and I looked around. The vibrant color seemed to have left the house and it was dark and shadowy inside. I bolted for the stairs.

"Wait!" Esme called. "Edward!"

I slid to a halt as he came out of his room. If vampires could cry, I would be sobbing right now. He looked like the walking dead. Well, he was the walking dead, but he looked worst than any of the others. I whined and went cautiously up to him and sat down right in front of him. This was the first time that I had looked into his eyes in 150 years and I was glad that I could do it. It was so hard though. My death had brought this look upon him. His eyes were sunken in and huge purple bruises stained his face under his eyes. His clothes hung loosely on his body and his eyes were pitch-black. It looked like he hadn't hunted in months.

"Hello, doggy," he said. I barked, happy that he had at least acknowledged me. I trotted over to him and reared up, placing my large paws on his chest. It was warm and not firm or cold as it had been when I was human. My eyes were large and chocolaty brown, just like they were when I was human. Carlisle might have thought Marie had some connection to Bella, but he would never suspect me in the form of a dog. The corners of Edward's mouth twitched with the ghost of a smile. He patted my head and scratched my ears. Damn, that felt good. I peeked over his shoulder and saw Alice. Jasper had his arms around her and they were watching me and Edward, smiling. I barked joyously and bounded over to her. I leapt at her, knocking her over. Wow, I must be stronger than I thought. I began to cover her face in slobbery dog kisses. Alice giggled like mad and I gave a doggy grin. Edward was watching me closely and Jasper was staring lovingly at Alice. I jumped off her and took off down the stairs. Alice, Edward, and Jasper followed me. As I was trotting down the stairs, a picture caught my eye. It was hanging on the wall near the stairs. It was a picture of Edward and me on the night that he took me to prom. It was in a beautiful frame, but it confused me. If Edward didn't love me or want me anymore, why would he have a photo of me? Alice and Jasper continued on, but Edward caught me looking at the picture. I glanced at him, my eyes searching his.

"Isn't she beautiful?" he said lovingly. "That's my Bella. She died many years ago, but I still love her with all of my heart. My whole family misses her terribly."

Well, this just gets more and more confusing. I tilted my head.

"Many, many years ago, my family and I left for Alaska, leaving Bella behind. She died a couple of days later. If I could tell my love one thing, it would be that I will be forever regretful that I lied to her that day. I told her that I didn't want her, that she wasn't good enough for me. I wish so badly that I could tell her I lied."

He lied? Did her really still love me? Well, that changes things. Here I was, thinking that he had left because he didn't love me and that he didn't want me and that I wasn't good enough for him. I had spent 150 years moping around because I thought he didn't love me. This changed things a lot! I had no idea what the fuck I was supposed to do now. I decided that I really needed some time to think this over. I ran into the kitchen and saw the back door hanging open. I seized my chance and ran out the door. I could hear the Cullens calling me back, but I didn't stop. As I ran through the woods, I transformed into my vampire self and ran. I ran back home and told Alex everything. She held me while I cried. I seemed to be doing that a lot recently.

Alex, Haley, and I all had school the next day. We had enrolled at Forks High School and tomorrow was our first day. I really hoped the Cullens wouldn't be there the next day. I sat around my room all night, thinking of ways to avoid them and what would happen if they saw me and somehow recognized me.

* * *

**This chapter was really fun to write and Bella will soon come face-to-face with a couple Cullens. I'm still trying to figure out a senario where Bella encounters Edward, but I could use some suggestions. Review and leave me some ideas. I might use your idea in my story!**


	7. The First Day of School

As I said before, please don't kill me. I've been dealing with personal issues, plus my computer crashed and I just found out that I have to get surgery, but it won't interfere with my stories. So, chapter seven of I Fall to Pieces is now up, as well as chapter six of Infamous and Irresistible. So, onward!

EPOV

Yesterday had probably been the best day in 150 years. Mom found a dog on the front porch and the first thing it did was come and put its big paws on my chest. As I stared into its eyes, I could help the feeling of familiarity or the feeling of calm that washed over me. I felt happy for the first time in a long time. But, the dog had run away. I realized that maybe we needed a pet. Most animals flee from vampires, but this dog was jumping all over Alice and I, almost like it knew us.

"Dad!" I could hear Alice now yelling at Carlisle. None of us were too happy to be going to school. We had all done high school so many times and several of us had done college as well. Carlisle wanted us to keep a normal imagine.

"Yes, Alice," he replied calmly.

"I don't want to do high school _again_," she whined.

"Too bad," he said, a ghost of a smile on his face. "Now, get going, or you'll all be late."

We all rushed out the door and hurried to our cars. Alice and Jasper rode with me in the Volvo. I had a feeling that today something might happen, but maybe it was just a nagging suspicion.

BPOV

"Hurry the fuck up!" Haley hollered up the stairs at me and Alex.

"Jeez, calm the fuck down," I yelled back.

"Children, language," Kate yelled at us both.

"Sorry, Kate," we called back together.

"I get the Mustang," I said and stuck my tongue out at Haley.

"Fine," she said, "but Alex and I get to ride with you."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine. Get in losers."

We made it to the parking lot quickly. That's when I noticed a silver Volvo and five people standing around it, the five people that used to be my family.

"Fuck!" I whispered.

Haley looked around and gasped when she saw what I had seen.

"What," said Alex, looking around.

"The Cullens are here," said Haley and pointed to them.

"Shit, shit, shit. What do I do?" I whisper-yelled. "They _cannot_ see me."

"Just do your cool human thing," said Alex.

"Okay." I closed my eyes momentarily and when I opened them, I was a normal human girl. I kept my hair the same, but I made myself shorter, not as skinny, and I made my lips thinner. I also made my eyebrows skinnier and my face a little rounder and plumper. I didn't look anything like Bella expect my hair. My eyes were brown, but a more hazel-like color. "Okay, let's do this bitch," I said and hopped out of my Mustang. The beautiful red car was my baby.

I'll admit, it felt really weird to walk into school with two beautiful vampires hanging off my arms. I winced at the cold, hardness of their arms. "Okay, so Haley, Alex, it is very important that you two call my Izzy, okay?"

"Eww, I wanna call you Bella," Haley whined.

I glared evilly at her.

"Fine," she grumbled and leaned into my ear. "Hey, Izzy!" she screamed in my ear.

I yelled and kicked at her butt as she ran off. "Bitch!"

Alex laughed as we headed to the office to get out schedules. As we entered the office, I caught the strong whiff of vampires. It wasn't just vampires, but a particular coven and I now knew for certainly that the Cullens would be going to school here as well. They had just been in the office minutes before us. Alex and I walked up to the front desk and the woman sitting there looked up from her computer. I snickered under my breath. Her glasses were huge and made her eyes seem like they were the size of Africa.

"Hello," said Alex pleasantly. "I'm Alex Martin and this is my sister Izzy. We're both juniors and we need our schedules."

The woman began fumbling around her desk, looking for them. She finally found them and handed them to us. Alex turned gracefully on her heel and I walked out of the office decidedly less gracefully.

"Ugh, we have Bio first, then English, Art, History, ooh, look lunch. That's my favorite class. Then, we have Pre-calculus and P. E. last," Alex concluded. We had all decided to be juniors since Haley probably couldn't pass for a senior and we all wanted the same schedule. Haley was already in Bio when Alex and I arrived. She giggled as I tripped over someone's chair.

"I'm warning you Haley, if you don't shut the fuck up, you're gonna be sorry when we get home. Your punishment will involve a large bowl of human food," I threatened.

Haley clapped her hand over her mouth to stop her giggles. To vampires, eating human food is the equivalent of a human drinking blood. It tastes gross to us. But, being human, I would have to eat it. I had not had human food in so long that it would probably taste gross to me anyway. Bio, English, and Art all passed with no sign of any of the Cullens. I was beginning to think that maybe today would be easier than I had thought, but then History came along and, just my luck, both Edward and Alice were in that class. Haley, Alex, and I all sat together. We were chatting and messing around when Alex suddenly stiffened. I looked over her shoulder and gasped. There he stood, looking over the class for an empty seat. He walked up to us and slid into the one right behind Alex. Alice took the one on Edward's left, behind Haley.

"Remember, my name is Izzy," I hissed to them. They both nodded. Edward and Alice exchanged a glance, then Alice leaned forward and spoke in Haley's ear. "I'm sorry, but my brother and I didn't know that other vampires would be attending today. Hi, I'm Alice Cullen and this is my brother, Edward."

Haley turned and grinned. "Hi Alice, I'm Haley and these are my sisters, Alex and Be- I mean, Izzy." I scowled at her.

Edward finally turned to me and I could feel his gaze on my face, but I continued to glare at Haley. I finally forced myself to look at him and gasped. The intensity with which he was staring at me made my knees tremble. His golden eyes bored into my brown ones.

"Hello," I squeaked. Wow, I didn't even have to force my voice to do that, but it seemed like a very passable human reaction.

Edward then turned his gaze onto Alex. "But she's human. Is she really your sister?" He looked like he didn't believe her.

"Hey," I snapped. "I can be friends with vampires even though I'm human. I've done it before," I said, mumbling the last part.

Haley looked at me with wide eyes. "Fuck, did I say that last part out loud?"

Alex nodded solemnly.

"Well, I didn't mean to, but whatever. So, where are you two from?" I asked, deciding to make small talk.

"We moved here a while back from Alaska," said Alive cheerfully. Edward kicked her leg.

"Ouch!" Alice glared at Edward and he glared right back, mouthing something that looked like 'too much info' to her.

"That's cool," said Alex. "We moved from New York a while ago."

"Oh, our dad went on a business trip to New York a really long time ago. He said he met some old friends there. He told us about this really cool vampire. Her name was Marie, I think and she could control fire!" said Alice, bouncing up and down in her chair.

Alex's eyes widened and Haley coughed loudly.

"Fuck," I muttered. I didn't think Carlisle would tell them about that.

"Uh, yeah, Carlisle actually came to visit us," said Alex and it was my turn to kick her leg. She didn't even flinch. If I was a vampire, she would have certainly felt that.

"Oh! Do you guys know Marie?" said Alice excitedly.

"Yes," said Haley confidently.

"Haley, what the fuck are you doing," I said through clenched teeth.

She grinned at me innocently.

Then, the teacher walked in and the class began. It was incredibly boring. It was boring the first time I took History, but the eleventh time going through high school, I'd bet I understood the subject better than the boring old teacher lecturing us on the French Revolution. Hell, I probably understood History better than the people who wrote my damn text book. As soon as the bell rung, Alex and Haley jumped up. It took me longer to get my stuff together. We all walked to the cafeteria together. Alice and Haley seemed to be getting along really well and bounced along ahead of us, talking about clothes and shopping. I swear, if I have to go on another week-long, around-the-world shopping excursion with Alex and Haley, I might just kill myself.

"Wow, I forget how slow humans walk," Alex groaned at me. I glared at her.

"Have patience, loser," I told her.

"Patience my ass, hurry up bitch," she said, skipping ahead, leaving me behind to walk alone with Edward. He seemed to not mind walking with my human pace.

"You don't have to walk with me, you know," I said glancing up at him and wishing that I hadn't. The tortured look on his face nearly brought me down to my knees. Fuck. I hadn't even considered that he was probably thinking about me, Bella, when I was still truly human.

"It's fine," he said in a strangled voice. "It's just, you remind a little bit of someone I used to know."

Ooh, goody, maybe I'll get more out of him about how he feels about me.

"Oh, who was she?"

He looked at me in surprise. "How do you know it was a she?"

Shit. "Uh, lucky guess?"

"Hmm," he murmured.

"So…" I said, urging him on.

"Well, her name was Bella," he said and he stared off into space. "She was the love of my life. I lied to her and I told her that I didn't want her. I will never forgive myself for that. As long as I live, which will be eternity, and I would be satisfied to see her for just one minute." He sighed, then chuckled. "I can't believe I just told my darkest secret to a complete stranger."

Well, this is going swimmingly. _At least I bring out his more honest side, _I thought bitterly.

"So, what happened to her?" I asked, playing the innocent, curious human card.

"She died, a long time ago," he said very softly and my human ears almost didn't catch it.

"I'm sorry," I said. "If you don't mind me asking, but how exactly do you know she died?" I couldn't resist asking.

"I saw her gravestone and I think that's enough proof for me," he said in a clipped tone.

"Izzy, come here, there's someone you've gotta meet, you'll love him," said Haley, rushing up to me.

I let her pull me away from Edward, who watched me walk away. I felt tears spring to my eyes against my better judgment at the look of ancient sadness in Edward's eyes. I had never seen that look in his eyes when I had been with him. It hurt me so much to see what I was doing to him, what I had done to him.

Haley dragged me into the cafeteria and over to a table of four people. Alex was talking to Alice and a tall, beautiful blond woman. As I got closer to them, I realized with a jolt that I was about to come face to face with the rest of the Cullens.

"Izzy, meet Emmett," said Haley proudly.

I just gaped at Emmett. His eyes were full of sadness too, but he grinned at the introduction. Then his eyes widened. "Haley, you didn't tell me that your sister was a human."

I just rolled my eyes and plopped down next to Alex and looked up. Jasper was watching me curiously.

"Hey, Jasper," I said before thinking. I gasped, as did Jasper, Alice, Alex, and Edward.

"How do you know my name?" he asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Um, E-Edward told me?" I said, my statement coming out as a question.

"No I didn't," said Edward.

"Fuck," I muttered and jumped up. I ran to the bathroom and over to the sink. I gripped the edges. I had almost given myself away and I wasn't ready to let them now I was back and very much alive. _Great, just great, you've been at school less than a day and you almost blow your secret,_ I silently berated myself. I went into the nearest stall and transformed back into a vampire. I reached out with my mind until I found the one I was looking for.

_Alex, get in here. I'm in the girls' bathroom. Bring Haley._

_I'll try, but she won't leave Emmett alone, _came her reply.

_I don't care if you have to drag her out of the cafeteria by her teeth, just get the fuck in here!_

Within a minute, I heard the bathroom door open.

"Bella?"

I came out of my stall.

"Okay, seriously, what happened back there? You almost gave yourself away," said Alex.

"What?!" Haley yelled.

"Shut up! I know, it just came out before I knew what I was saying. It's really hard to pretend you don't know someone that you have known for 150 years."

"Well, Bella, you have to try. Unless you want to let them know Bella is alive," said Haley hopefully.

"Ugh, I don't know," I groaned.

"Well, I was talking to Emmett and he said that I remind him of his little sister. He said that she died and her name was Bella," said Haley.

"Seriously, they all miss you. Even that girl Rose agreed with Emmett. Emmett is so sad. He said he hasn't played a joke on anyone in years."

"Wow, for Emmett, that's sad," I said. "Okay, girls, I have an idea." I closed my eyes and transformed into Marie.

Alex and Haley just stared at me. "Bella, are you sure about this?" said Alex and she sounded nervous.

"Yes," I said with as much confidence and certainty as I could.

"Okay, let's do this," said Haley and she led the way out of the bathroom.

"Hey, Emmett," she called and motioned him over. His eyes widened when he saw me and I smirked. "Listen, Izzy wasn't feeling too good, so she went home, but look who we found."

"Hi," said Emmett and he stuck his hand out. I shook it, marveling at the soft warmth of his large hand.

"Emmett, this is Marie."

"Come on, let's meet my family," said Emmett and pulled me over to the table.

I sat down as Emmett introduced me.

"Guys, this is Marie. She's that vampire that Carlisle told us about."

"Hi, Rosalie, I believe we've met," I said and stuck out my hand, which she shook.

I turned to Edward and shot him a smile, which he didn't return.

"So, can you really manipulate fire?" asked Alice excitedly.

"Yes, but I'd need a candle," I said.

"Oh, don't worry, sis I got you covered," Alex and she pulled a candle out of her backpack.

I glared at her. She just shrugged and grinned under my scrutiny. "What? I thought you might change your mind."

I just rolled my eyes and snapped my fingers. A small flame immediately began to dance on the wick of the candle. Alice clapped her hands and jumped up and down.

"What are your other powers?" asked Jasper, who had been silent all this time.

I turned and grinned evilly at Alex and Haley, who both snickered. I reached out with my mind and began poking around until I found Jasper's. I was silent as I explored. I didn't want him to sense me and spoil the surprise. "Hello, Jasper," I said quietly in his mind. He gasped and fell out of his chair. Everyone looked around, stunned, but Alex and Haley cracked up. Edward looked at me, wide-eyed.

"What did you do?"

"I talked to him in his mind. I guess he wasn't expecting it," I said grinning. Edward finally cracked a smile and it floored me. I was rendered speechless for several seconds. I forgot how beautiful his smile was. I cleared my throat. "Well, that's the bell, we should get to class."

"Marie," said Edward, jogging to keep up with me. "Would you like to come over after school and see Carlisle and meet Esme? I'm sure Carlisle would like to see you again and know that you've moved to Forks."

I looked over at Haley and Alex. They grinned and gave me a thumbs-up. I turned around, then gasped and stumbled back. Edward was much closer than I expected. Our noses had brushed each other and the intensity was back in his eyes, like he was trying to figure out who I was.

"Uh…I-I…um…I don't think…" I stuttered.

"We would love to," said Haley, bouncing up to me and Edward.

I glared at her. She stuck her tongue out at me.

**Review, review, review!**


	8. The Cullens

**Well, the response to the last chapter posted was awesome! I'm definately feeling warm and fuzzy! Keep it up, you guys are AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**BPOV**

The next two periods crawled by and I couldn't deny that I was looking forward to seeing Carlisle and Esme again. Finally, the bell rang and Alex, Haley, and I all piled into my car. We let Edward lead the way to his house, even though I could never forget where it was. I parked my car and followed Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rose up the front steps and through the front door.

"Dad," Alice yelled. "Look who we brought home."

"Alice, dear, I may be 450 years old **(A/N: I estimated Carlisle's age, so yeah)**, but I am not deaf," came Carlisle's calm reply from his study upstairs. I chuckled and heard him close his book, stand and walk down the hallway. I looked up just in time to see him descending the stairs. When he saw me, his eyes widened a little, then he smiled genuinely and came over to shake my hand. "Marie, how good to see you again. I had no idea that you and your coven had moved."

"Uh, yeah we did." Then, I saw Esme. She looked horrid. Her eyes were dull and sad, purple bruises looked as though they had been permanently painted on her face under her eyes.

I could feel the venom tears fill my eyes. She looked horrible and it was all my fault, but I didn't know if I could handle them finding out, so I just concentrated on counting the treats of the carpet.

"Uh, Marie, what are you looking at," said Alex and she smirked at me.

"Nothing," I mumbled.

"So, Marie, how old are you?" asked Jasper.

I cleared my throat. "I'm 100 years old." I knew if I told them my real age, they might get a little suspicious.

"How were you changed?" asked Carlisle, leaning forward.

"Um, I was out in the woods, going for a walk. I heard something behind me, then something flying at me. Next thing I knew, there was a terrible fire in my veins and three days later…tada!"

"Who changed you?' asked Edward. This was the first time he had spoken this whole time.

"I don't remember," I lied. Jasper raised his eyebrows. Fuck, even I couldn't lie to an empath. **(A/N: did I spell that right?) **"But, hey enough about me, what about you guys? You have a pretty big coven, so tell me about yourselves," I said, trying desperately to get the attention off of me.

Carlisle raised his eyebrow and Alex snorted.

"Well," said Carlisle, "Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie are our adoptive children and Esme is my wife. We moved from Alaska many years ago. Edward can read minds, Jasper is an empath, and Alice can see visions of the future."

"That's so cool," said Alex. "Haley and I noticed that you have a garden out in the back Esme. Would you mind showing us?" asked Alex.

Esme's eyes lit up and Haley and Alex followed her outside. I stood up and began wandering around the living room. The walls were white and had only a few paintings on them. I looked over to the fireplace and gasped. Arranged in a beautiful set-up were about three pictures of me and a bouquet of freesias and a copy of _Wuthering_ _Heights_ on the mantle. I walked over and picked up one of the pictures. It was of me and Edward the night of the Prom. It was all so fresh still in my mind. These pictures and memories of my old family made my heart hurt. I was so busy stroking the frame that I didn't even notice Edward coming up behind me. He stared at the picture over my shoulder before he finally spoke up. "That's my Bella. I had to drag her to Prom that year." He chuckled fondly at the memory and reached out for the picture. As he reached for it, his fingers connected with mine and that same spark of electricity shot up my arm. I could tell he felt it too by the way his jaw tightened. I jerked my hand away and Edward set the picture back on the mantle. "Carlisle, may I speak to you for a moment?" said Edward. Carlisle nodded and the two started up the stairs. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie had already left the living room. I began to hear heated voices from upstairs and I couldn't help but feel curious. I began to slowly ascend the stairs. I found my way to Carlisle's study well enough, but the voices stopped me from going in.

"There's something about that vampire, Marie," said Edward.

"Edward, I trust her. I don't want to scare her away though. If she has something to tell us, she will do it on her own time."

"I can't help that feeling of familiarity, like I've met her before," said Edward thoughtfully.

"Yes," said Carlisle, "I have felt a similar feeling around Marie."

I quickly hurried away from the door, not liking where the conversation was going. As I was walking back toward the stairs, I caught sight of a door that was slightly ajar. I approached it and pushed it open. In the middle of the room sat Edward's black piano. I approached it and stroked the ivory keys. I hadn't played in years, but I had taught myself soon after my transformation. It had become somewhat of a release for me to play. I sat down on the bench and ran my fingers over the keys. I pushed a couple experimentally, and then the music seemed to flow from me. I closed my eyes and began to sing.

_Of all the things I believe in  
I just want to get it over with  
tears from behind my eyes  
but I do not cry  
Counting the days that past me by_

I've been searching deep down in my soul  
Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old  
Looks like I'm starting all over again  
All of these years were just pretend and I say

Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I love  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to

I still get lost in your eyes  
And it seems like I can't live a day without you  
Closing my eyes till you chase my thoughts away  
To a place where I am blinded by the light but it's not right

Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to

Ohhh yeah  
It hurts to want everything & nothing at the same time  
I want what's yours and I want what's mine  
I want you but I'm not giving in this time

Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to

Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to

We the stars fall and I lie awake  
Your my shooting star

EPOV

I stormed out of Carlisle's office. I was positive that I'd met Marie before. She seemed so familiar, but Carlisle refused to believe it. Something about Marie reminded me of *cringe* Bella. But, I had to remind myself that Bella was dead. She had died 150 years ago and there was no way she was coming back.

I was so caught up in my own thoughts that I almost didn't hear the music. It sounded like someone was playing the piano and singing. I peaked into the room where I kept my piano and saw Marie sitting at its keys, singing. She had the voice of an angel. I hadn't played my piano since Bella had died. I was surprised that it sounded that good after 150 years. I poked my head farther into the room. Marie's eyes were closed and she was singing with so much feeling. Just as I was thinking this, Jasper came up behind me. He peered around my shoulder and watched Marie. As she continued to sing, Jasper's hand flashed out and he held onto the door frame.

"Jasper, what is it?" I asked.

"She's in so much pain," he whispered.

My eyes flashed back to Marie. Her eyes were full of unshed tears. I began to take a step forward, but just as I did, the floorboard creaked. Marie's head snapped up and she gasped when she saw us.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to use your piano," she said and jumped up.

"It's okay. That was a beautiful song. Did you write it?" I asked.

"Um, yeah. I taught myself how to play piano after my change. Eternity gets sort of boring after a while," she said and smiled.

She was so beautiful. Her black hair cascaded down her back and her large, brown eyes stared back at me. Those beautiful eyes looked like Bella's. Just thinking about Bella made my breath quicken. Suddenly, I felt a presence in my mind and I looked up at Marie.

BPOV

As I poked around in Edward's mind, his head came up and his eyes met mine.

_You're thinking about her, aren't you?_ I asked.

He nodded. _Yes. I can't help it. I just miss her so much. I wish I could say that after 150 years, it's gotten easier, but that would all be a lie. I think about her every day. I just wanted her to have a normal life and look what happened. She died and now I'll never know if she had children or if she went to college or if she got married._ At the word 'married,' his breath caught.

I considered what he had said. As I spoke to him in his mind, he began humming something. I instantly recognized it as my lullaby. I decided that maybe I could give him this. I walked forward and reached for his hand. He hesitantly put his large hand in my small, white one. I led him to the bench and sat down. He followed suit. I rested my fingers on the keys and played the first few notes. His head snapped up and he looked at me in wonder. "You were humming this song. It's beautiful. Did you write it for her?"

He just nodded. I had a feeling he couldn't really speak at the moment. He put his fingers on the keys and began to play. My lullaby flowed out of the keys and I just sat next to him, wishing that I could tell him. Realistically, I should be able to tell him that it was me, but I wasn't sure why I couldn't. I wanted so badly to believe that he had lied to me; I just couldn't believe it. As the music tapered off until it was just a couple of soft notes, I looked up at Edward, only to find him watching me intensely. His eyes flicked up to the doorway and I followed his gaze. His whole family was standing there watching up. Carlisle had his arms around Esme and was smiling fondly at us. Haley and Alex were smirking at me and I stuck my tongue out at them. Edward chuckled. Haley bounced over to Edward and me. She leaned down to whisper in my ear. "He totally knows your secret Marie."

"Shut up," I whispered urgently. Edward just stared at us in confusion. The whole family looked around at the sound of crunching gravel.

"Shit! That's Matt. We forgot to tell him we were coming over here. He's gonna be fucking pissed," said Alex.

"But I don't wanna go home," Haley whined. I rolled my eyes at her and grabbed her hand. I stood up and we raced downstairs. I yanked the door open and saw Matt standing there, his hand raised to knock.

"Oh, thank God. You know, Kate has been fucking frantic. Come on you two. I'm gonna make you eat salad when we get home."

"Fuck! Human food tastes like shit!" I groaned.

"Language, young lady," Esme reprimanded me, but I saw her fighting off a smile.

"Duh, hence the fact I'm using it as your punishment," Matt snapped.

I turned back to the Cullens. "I think we have to leave now," I said regretfully. The fact that I didn't want to leave was not a good sign. I couldn't afford to get attached now. I'll admit, I hadn't been doing so well with the whole moving on thing, but I was really trying.

I grabbed Alex's hand and pulled her over to my Mustang. Haley followed and Matt slipped into his car, but not before he scowled at the Cullens.

"So…" said Haley. "How's Edward doing?"

"Fucking terrible," I exploded. "He's hurting and he's feeling all of this fucking regret and guilt. I don't have to be a fucking empath to know that he fucking blames himself for leaving me. In all honesty, some part of me will always blame him too I think, but his family is fucking torn apart. If I had only been more fucking careful on my stupid fucking birthday, none or this would have fucking happened."

Alex and Haley remained quite through my entire rant. "Ya know, I don't think I've ever heard you say 'fuck' that many times in a row," said Haley thoughtfully.

"Haley, seriously, that's all you got from that?" said Alex skeptically.

I stomped the gas pedal furiously. "I just don't know what to do. Their faces almost broke me. I have to go back."

"Well, take us home, then go back as that black dog," said Alex.

"Yeah, we'll cover for you," said Haley eagerly.

We got home in record timing. I was excited to go back to the Cullen's house. As soon as I had parked my car, I transformed into the large black dog.

"We'll tell Matt that you needed some time to collect yourself in the woods," said Alex and I licked her hand. She giggled as I bounded away into the trees.

* * *

Give that green button some luvin' you know the drill!

:)


	9. Disguise

Hello dear readers! I know that this is a short chapter, but I'll hopefully be updating more often. I just moved with my family and it's CRAZY! Anywho, I'm loving the reviews! Keep it up, you're awesome! Onward!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Nine: Disguise**

I raced through the forest and skidded to a stop when I reached their house. I barked loudly, signaling my presence. Esme immediately came to the door, a grin on her face.

"Edward, look who's back," she called.

Edward trudged down the stairs, but smiled when he saw me. It certainly wasn't a very big smile, but I would take any smile of Edward's I could get. I bounded inside and barked happily. I wanted to see all the other Cullens too and I raced up the stairs, Edward close behind me. I took a big whiff of the air and located Alice and Jasper's room easily. I pushed it open with my nose and crept in. Jasper was lounging on the bed and Alice was digging around in her closet. I barked, alerting them of my presence. Jasper jumped a little and Alice squealed. She dashed from her closet and practically attacked me. I licked her face and she laughed. Jasper chuckled from the bed and I hopped up with him. I approached him and he hesitantly reached out and patted my head. Sadness seemed to be etched on his face. I wanted so badly to be able to tell him that I forgave him.

Edward approached the bed and scooped me up.

"Come on girl, let's go see Carlisle."

I licked his nose and he grinned. As we reached Carlisle's study, Edward knocked. Carlisle's voice from within told us to enter. Edward swung the door open with his foot and as soon as I saw Carlisle, I jumped from Edward's arms and leapt up on the desk. Carlisle yelped as books went flying. I barked and gave a doggy grin. Carlisle tried to look stern, but failed miserably. He reached out and scratched behind my ears. I jumped off the desk and was about to go back to Edward when a certain book caught my eye. It was _Wuthering Heights_, my favorite book from when I was human. I picked it up and dropped it at Edward's feet. He bent to pick it up and when he saw the title, his eyes widened. I whined softly and he looked at me, his eyes as large as saucers. Carlisle approached a frozen Edward. Edward silently held up the book.

"What-how-but…" Carlisle stuttered. I gave another doggy smile.

"How could she possibly know?" asked Edward. I looked up at him and barked. I turned around and trotted off down the stairs. I went into the living room and found Emmett watching TV and Jasper reading a book.

"Hey doggy," Emmett boomed. He scooped me up and crushed me in his arms.

"Emmett, you're crushing her," Esme said as she entered the room. Suddenly, I felt a presence in my head.

_Dude, get your butt back here. Matt's getting suspicious._ It was Alex.

_Okay, chillax. I'm on my way._

Now I just had to figure out how to leave the Cullens. They were my second family and I didn't want to leave them. I wagged my tail and jumped into Edward's lap. I licked his nose, leapt off his lap, and raced for the door. I tried to ignore their cries for me to come back. It was so hard, but I kept running through the forest.


End file.
